Wenn
by Eladriel
Summary: Was wäre wenn Neo, am Ende von Matrix II, Trinity nicht hätte retten können?
1. Wenn Neos Sicht

**Titel:** Wenn...

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: Neo denkt nach ... (Spielt während der Szene in Reloaded als Trinity vom Agenten erschossen wurde.)

**Disclaimer**: Warner Brothers

Wenn... 

Was wäre wenn…?

Noch vor einigen Tagen stellte ich mir diese Frage.

Ich hab dich auf dem Bett liegen gesehen, wie du friedlich schliefst.

Ich hatte mich zu dir gesetzt und dich beobachtet.

Zärtlich strich ich mit dem Zeigefinger über deinen Arm.

Sah wie du glücklich lächeltest.

Was wären wenn ... , hatte ich mich gefragt, was wäre wenn du sterben würdest?

Würde ich dann je wieder lachen können?

Was würde ich tun?

Würde ich es realisieren können?

Damals wusste ich noch nicht wie viel mir wirklich durch den Kopf gehen würde.

Jetzt weiß ich es.

Jetzt liegst du vor mir.

Leblos.

Tot.

Gestorben für einen Kampf, den du nicht hättest führen müssen.

Für meinen Kampf.

Ich weiß das ich Schuld an deinem Tod bin.

Und das schmerzt mehr als alles andere.

Der Gedanke daran, nie mehr deine Stimme zu hören, die Aussicht nie mehr dein Lachen zu sehen.

Daran zu denken, dass ich dich nie wieder in meinen Armen halten kann.

Dass du gegangen bist.

Zu wissen, dass ich dich nie mehr küssen werde, zu wissen, dass ich nie mehr in deine strahlenden Augen sehen kann und zu wissen, dass ich es Schuld bin ist unerträglich.

Doch ich weiß, dass ich dich retten kann.

Das meine, das unsere Lieb stark genug dafür ist.

Was mir Angst macht ist, was wirst du tun wenn ich einmal nicht mehr bin?

Wie wird es dir gehen?

Du hast nicht die Kraft die ich besitze.

Meine einzige Hoffnung ist, dass du mich genauso vermisst wie ich dich jetzt...

Dann schlägst du deine Augen wieder auf.

Das Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich und ich nehm dich in die Arme, mit dem Wissen, dass ich dich nie wieder los lassen werde.

Ich liebe dich Trinity ...


	2. Wenn Trinitys Sicht

**Titel:** Wenn...

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: Was denkt Trinity? (In der Szene ,als sie von dem Agenten in Reoladed erschossen wird?)

Disclaimer: WB Wenn... 

Es ist vorbei. Ich gebe hiermit mein Leben um deines zu retten. Doch ich bereue es nicht. Für dich bin ich zu jeder Zeit bereit zu sterben.

Nur hätte ich nie gedacht, dass es schon heute so weit kommt.

Ich sehe dich aus müden Augen an.

Es wird das letzte Mal sein das ich dich ansehe, dein Stimme höre, dich berühre.

Du hälst mich fest in deinem Arm, in der Hoffnung mich so vor dem Tod retten zu können.

Doch du wirst es nicht können.

In meinen Augen sammeln sich Tränen. Ich hab dir alles gegeben was ich hatte. Ich hatte dir geholfen wo ich konnte und ich würd noch gerne weitere Jahre an deiner Seite leben.

Doch es ist vorbei.

Ich weiß nicht wie du damit umgehen wirst, ich weiß nicht ob du überhaupt noch lange an mich denken wirst, ich hoffe es nur.

Ich halte deine Hand.

Du beginnst zu weinen, das spüre ich.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüstere ich.

Ich will bei dir bleiben, dich nicht verlassen.

Will weiterhin mit dir lachen, weinen und einfach nur bei dir sein.

Ich wünsche mir auch in Zukunft deine Küsse spüren zu dürfen, in deinen Armen zu liegen und dir einfach nur zur Seite stehen zu dürfen.

Ich will weiterhin in deine tiefen Augen sehen und auch weiterhin deine Stimme hören.

Doch ich merke wie die Finsternis immer näher kommt.

Ich will dich nicht verlassen.

Neo, ich liebe dich.

Versprich mir das du den Kampf nicht aufgeben wirst.

Dann werde ich von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Neo ... Ich liebe ... dich...

Obwohl ich tot bin, spüre ich deine Wärme an meinem Herzen, ich spüre wie es durch das Feuer der Liebe wieder zum schlagen angeregt wird.

Neo...!

Ich bin am Leben.

Ich sehe deine Augen.

Dein erleichtertes Lächeln.

Ich kann dich fühlen, noch immer hälst du meine Hand.

Ich weiß das uns nichts auseinander bringen kann und doch habe ich Angst.

Was wenn du irgendwann nicht mehr aufwachst? Ich kann dich nicht wiederholen.

Wie soll ich mit der Situation klar kommen?

Doch eigentlich ist alles nebensächlich.

Wir sind am Leben.

Ich liebe dich Neo!


End file.
